Fate,Destiny,Love
by LuckySuna
Summary: Lucy is a famous idol who has took a vacation at her hometown along with her personal assistant, Levy. But what will happen when an accident happens. Their lives would be in peril until two guys come to save them and let Lucy and Levy stay at their house. Did that accident lead to their fate, destiny, and love lives!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Lucy who is a famous idol came back to her hometown, Magnolia, to take a vacation. On her way to her house, her bus broke down because of the storm and somehow broke her bus. Now she has nowhere to go and they are in the middle of nowhere! Until Lucy and her friend find shelter to find two guys living there. Was this what people call fate?**

_A/N: Hello, this is my first fanfic so go easy on me. __ This is actually based on a real dream I had but added more details. _

**Chapter 1: Fate**

**Lucy's POV**

_I can't wait to go home!_ Lucy thought in her mind as the bus drove past buildings and streets. "Lu-chan, you sure are excited," Levy said with a grin on her face. "Well of course I am, it's been years I haven't seen my friends and family," Lucy replied still having a cheerful smile on her face. "Aren't you excited too, Levy-chan?" Lucy asked. "Well of course I am," Levy said. Levy was my best friend since we were little and we were always together. Even now since I got famous I made Levy my personal assistant. I couldn't bare to leave her so I brought her with me. Since we're going back to our hometown from being out from a tour I will be able to see my other friends, Natsu , Wendy, and Erza. I'm just too excited!

**Levy's POV**

I watch as Lu-chan looks outside from the window that has water flowing down through its clear glass making the view outside blurry. She smiled as if she was thin king of something great. I guess she's thinking of Natsu and the others back home. I think that's the first time in a long time she has smiled. Lu-chan has been really down lately. I guess from all the stress from being a star and all. Then I suddenly hear the rain pouring down harder than usual. "I hope it clears up soon," I heard Lucy say who seems to be out of her daydream. "Yeah, it's really dangerous like this," I replied, hoping something doesn't happen but I was too late. I guessed I jinxed it.

**Normal POV**

The rain was pouring down too hard, making the roads really slippery and hard to see. The bus driver couldn't see with all this rain and tried his best to stay on the road but during a left turn he couldn't handle the bus. The bus fell sideways and onto the ground where it laid there waiting for destiny to come.

_A/N: I'm so sorry if that was short. I would have made it longer but I wanted to create some suspense. I'm sorry! I swear I'll try to make a longer chapter next time. Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Here is Chapter 2! Yay! You'll find out who will save Lucy and Levy if they are alive…of course they are obviously! And I promise to make this chapter longer. I'll try my best!_

_**Disclaimer: I forgot to do this so here it is! Fairy Tail belongs to the one and only Hiro Mashima. If it was me then it would have lots of NaLu moments!**_

**Chapter 2: An Encounter**

"Look nii-san!" a man who had black hair said to the man beside him who also had black hair but was longer. The man with shorter hair pointed at a sideways bus that was blocking their way. "Rogue, you look weird," the man with longer hair calmly said. The man wore a black shirt that said '_Deal With It_' and wore dark green knee-length shorts. He also had piercings on his face. "Gajeel nii-san, are you an idiot?" Rouge said with an angry tone while his face showed no emotion. Rogue was wearing a gray hoodie with jeans and was holding up their umbrella (since it's raining). Gajeel got angry by his statement and said, "What did you say!" Rogue ignored him and went in the direction of the bus. Gajeel followed him (and forgot Rogue's statement earlier) and helped him open the crashed door.

**Rogue's POV**

After we opened the broken door, the first thing I saw was the dead driver. "I guess we can't save him now," I said still with an emotionless face but was creeped out in the inside. My brother went in before I could and did something that shocked me. He was poking the dead body with a stick! "Nii-san, what are you doing!" I said. "Checking if he's alive," he said still poking it. I guess this answers my question. He is an idiot. Then something caught my eye and saw two bodies way over to the passengers' seats but it seems they are still alive. "Look there's still some people that are alive," I said to Gajeel. We both went over (Gajeel stopped poking the body) to the bodies lying on the floor. I saw it was two girls that were about my age were kinda bleeding and had scratches. One girl with blonde hair has been the one who was bleeding while the other girl with blue hair had scratches. I crouch down to check if they were alive. "They are alive," I calmly said. My brother asked, "So what do we do with them?" "Lets get them to town to treat their wounds," I replied. Gajeel nodded his head and had went and picked up the girl with blue hair that had a small built. "You take the other chick. I'm tired right now and I don't want to carry heavy things," Gajeel said before leaving. Typical Gajeel. I sighed and went over to the other girl to pick her up. Before I did, I pushed out her blond hair out of her face (for some reason) and saw her beautiful face. "You would be really pretty if it weren't for your scratches and the blood," I said with a small smile. I picked her up and went to town with Gajeel (and the girls) to get them healed.

_~Time Skip: 1 week~_

**Levy's POV**

I woke up suddenly and my head hurts so bad. "Where am I?" I said to nobody particular. Then a deep husky voice said, "In the hospital obviously." I turned to my left side to see a man wearing a black jacket and shorts and had black hair. I got kinda scared since he had piercings and had an annoyed face. Then I hear another voice and hear someone open the door. "Don't get scared he's always like that," the man said who just came in. He looked similar to the man next to me and said, "I'm Rogue and that delinquent over there is my brother, Gajeel." The man who was Gajeel got angry with his statement and yelled, "DELINQUENT! COME HERE YOU" but was disrupted by his brother. "So how did you two get into that accident?" Rogue asked. I was about to answer but I just remembered something. "Lu-chan!" I yelled looking around for her but she wasn't here. "Where's Lu-chan?" I asked tears threatening to fall out of my eyes. "Oh, your friend? She's alive but in critical condition," Rogue said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Eh! I need to see her," I said and tried to get up but I stopped since I felt great pain in leg. Gajeel spoke this time and was calm also said, "You're hurt you know." Rouge agreed and said, "My brother is right. You should rest and maybe you'll get to see her later." I nodded my head and just did what they said since they're so persistent. "Well I have to go now since I'm busy right now," Rouge said while he was going out the door. Before he closed the door he said, "Nii-san is going to take care of you and show you around, just to let you know." What! That jerk is going to take care of me?! Worst day EVER!

_A/N: How was that? Was that long enough? Tell me if it doesn't satisfy your needs and I'll see what I can do. Anyways I'm starting with Gajeel's and Levy's relationship. I'm sooo sorry RoLu fans! Don't worry Lucy is going to wake up soon. I hope you like it! Please review!_


End file.
